


Movie Nights

by ladyreapermc



Series: Keanu ficfest! [14]
Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Other, Reader Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: Constantine takes you to the movies
Relationships: John Constantine/You
Series: Keanu ficfest! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438567
Kudos: 20





	Movie Nights

**Author's Note:**

> requested on tumblr and based on the prompt: “Stop being so cute.”

You should’ve known something was up the second Constantine showed up at your doorstep, tickets in hand, an invitation on his tongue.

For one, he hated movies. Thought they were a waste of time. He would never sit still long enough whenever the two of you were in your apartment, trying to get through something on the TV. Actually, going to the movies? That was unthinkable.

Also, getting John to do anything he didn’t want was like pulling teeth. It required a lot of patience and sheer force of will to prod, press, and push until he gave in. And even after he agreed, John would complain the whole time, because he could be that annoying sometimes. However, when he said the words, you were so excited about it that you didn’t even stop to question it. Just grabbed your jacket and followed him because all you wanted was to enjoy John’s sudden inspiration for a date night.

So, you settled on your seat with John at your side, popcorn and way too much candy on your lap, ready for two hours of top-notch horror. You really loved James Wan’s work and you were really excited about this one.

A few minutes after the movie started however, John excused himself and disappeared. A moment later, another man, a couple of seats from you, got up too and followed him.

You rolled your eyes at the screen. You should’ve guessed that this impromptu visit to the movies was just an excuse to make an artifact drop. It wasn’t even the drop itself that annoyed you. It was part of his job and you didn’t mind. But doing behind your back was just a shitty.

John returned a few moments later and you barely glanced at him, not even when he leaned closer to kiss your neck and jaw. But when his hand snaked up your thigh, you grabbed it and pushed to his lap.

“I’m trying to watch a movie here,” you said with a quick glare his way and he had the gall to look offended. “Not my fault your drop ended so quickly.”

That comment made John wince and lean back on his seat with a resigned sigh, attention shifting to the screen. You just smirked your own gaze returning to the movie.

You were planning on only teasing him a little, making him feel at least a little bad for not telling you about the drop. However, you ended up getting involved in the thrilling plot of the movie. You were a bit of a horror movie fanatic and it wasn’t easy to actually find something you liked it but this one was hitting all the right boxes: a compelling story, fantastic cast, good pacing that built tension, haunting music, and gorgeous photography.

Sure, there were a few unnecessary jump-scares, but which modern horror didn’t have those? At least this movie wasn’t relying on just that. You were pretty much immune to them because you could spot one a mile away. The most they got out of you was a snort or a chuckle if it had been good.

John, on the other hand, wasn’t so lucky. You caught him jumping up every now and then, cursing under his breath. And whenever he wasn’t jumping, he was staring at the screen back pressed to the seat almost as if trying to put as much physical distance between himself and the movie as possible. Gripping the seat’s arms so tight his knuckles were white.

“Who knew the great John Constantine, exorcist and master of the dark arts would be afraid of horror movies,” you teased as the two of you walked home from the cinema.

John wasn’t big on PDA, but for once he had an arm around your shoulders, tugging you closer to his warm body against the cold December air.

“I wasn’t afraid,” John replied, pulling a face that could only be described as a pout. “It was just…” he trailed off, unable to find an excuse and you grinned giddily.

You didn’t think it was possible to render John Constantine speechless. Apparently, you were wrong. Here he was searching for words, gaping like a fish out of water, cheeks turning pink.

“Oh my God, John! Are you blushing?” you asked, stopping in front of him to get a better look and indeed, the usual pale skin was beautifully rosy.

“I don’t blush,” he said, eyes shifting around, avoiding your gaze. “It’s just cold.”

“Right,” you replied in disbelief, still grinning. You linked your arm with his as the two of you resume your walk.

“Did you like the movie?” John asked after a moment of silence. “I mean, you’ve been babbling about it for weeks…”

You froze in shock and this time John was the one that turned to look at you with a frown of confusion marking his features.

“I didn’t think you were paying attention,” you admitted, and John shrugged once again avoiding your eyes as he buried his hands in his pockets.

You could almost feel the doubt and embarrassment radiating off him. This wasn’t something he was used to do. Caring about someone, wanting to do something nice for them. It made you wonder if this was his first healthy relationship. You were pretty sure it might be.

“Never stop being so cute, John,” you said, stepping closer to him for a kiss.

“I’m not cute,” he complained against your lips and there it was again: the pout.

You caught his lower lip between your teeth, tugging softly and he groaned, pulling you even closer until your body was flushed against his as he devoured your mouth.

“We should hurry home,” you said, pulling away from him and this time, his cheeks were red but for a whole different reason.

John just nodded, taking your hand again and leading the way with quick steps.


End file.
